


Ease my mind

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Songfic, soft james wesley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Reader has a nightmare and James is there to calm them down.The title song and song used in fic is 'Ease my mind' by Ben Platt
Relationships: James Wesley/Reader
Series: James Wesley shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this at 12.30 am? Yes. Am I happy about it? Absolutely. 
> 
> Very fluffy, a little bit of angst. Let's hope I got this right.

**_Most nights I am restless, and quiet won't come_ **

**_So I lay there and wait for the sun_ **

**_There's a trouble that won't show its face_ **

_ You were running through a dark ally as someone was chasing you. You could feel your heart beating out of your chest and your lungs burning from the cold air. It felt as though you had been running for hours but you never managed to escape the dark alleyway.  _

_ Suddenly there was a wall in front of you. A dead-end. “No, no, no no no no.” You mumbled to your self as you tried to find another way. But to no use, you were screwed. The footsteps behind you drew your attention, whoever was following you had caught up with you and was now staring you down in the dark. _

_ The man chuckled darkly and pulled out a knife. "Well well well, look what I caught. A scared little girl right in my lap."  _

_ You could see him smiling wide, his teeth shining in the dim light. "Please, I don't know who you are, please don't hurt me." You could've sworn your heart was going to jump out of your chest. You felt like throwing up and tears started to roll down your cheek as you pleaded with the man. "Sir, please, I didn't see anything I promise. I won't tell anyone about anything. Just don't kill me please."  _

_ You were thrashing in your bed. Throwing your arms in every direction to defend yourself.  _

**_You came out of nowhere_ **

**_And you cut through all the noise_ **

**_I make sense of the madness_ **

**_When I listen to your voice_ **

_ "Darling, wake up! You're having a nightmare. It's not real." You could feel someone shaking you and almost yelling at you to wake up.  _

_ Twisting in the sheets, sweat dripping from your forehead. You finally wake up. Breathing harshly as you sit up. James was holding your shoulders, a concerned look upon his face.  _

_ You sobbed out, "James!" and threw yourself in his arms as he embraced you tightly. _

**_Darlin', only you can ease my mind_ **

**_Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_ **

**_When they pull me under_ **

**_And I can feel my sanity start to unwind_ **

**_Darlin' only you can ease my mind_ **

_ James was slowly rocking you back and forth, hushing you as you were crying in his arms. "Shh, darling. It's okay, it's alright. You're safe."  _

_ He scooped you up properly and held you tighter, whispering reassurments and kissing you lightly up and down your neck. His lips ghosting their way across your neck and shoulders.  _

_ "It's gonna be alright, okay? Tell me what's wrong?" _

**_I'll admit, for a moment I felt so afraid_ **

**_Just to show you the mess that I made_ **

**_There are pieces I usually hide_ **

_ You felt embarrassed about the situation but had no energy left to actually bother doing anything about it.  _

_ Turning around in his arms you looked at his beautiful features, chewing on your bottom lip and drying your eyes from the tears you started explaining your dream. _

_ "I've had these reoccurring dreams all my life where I run around in this dark maze-like alleyway with no way to exit it," you started choking up again. Taking a moment to regain your voice and clearing your throat, you continued. "There is always this man chasing me and we always end up at the same dead-end, he takes out a knife while laughing at me and every damn time I plead for my life but he just won't listen." You started crying again. "It always feels so real and I get so scared!" _

****

**_But when you collect me with your steady hand_ **

**_With a language that I understand_ **

**_I feel put back together inside_ **

_ "Hey, don't cry. I promise you that man can't hurt you, it's just a dream no matter how real it feels. Okay?" His thumb sliding over your cheek drying away your tears.  _

_ You nodded your head and laid your head in his lap. "It's only a dream, only a dream, only a dream." You kept repeating 'only a dream' to yourself while regaining your breath. One last sigh. "I'm fine, I'm okay." _

_ "Yeah?" He smiled down at you and you nodded back sniffling a little. "Always remember, I got your back no matter what it is, I will protect you." James's hands crept down your body and slowly stroked your arms and stomach. "I love you." _

_ Meeting his intense gaze you smiled back at him, "And I love you." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
